


Writers Block

by ThePenguin2222



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay Marriage, M/M, Writer, blowjob, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguin2222/pseuds/ThePenguin2222
Summary: A writer finds his old boyfriend from highschool and they hook up again





	Writers Block

Mat was in his nice 3 story house Mat was the 4th best writer in the world. Mat had a bad case of writer's block he didn’t know what to do for his next book. So naturally he left his house to go into town he went to his favorite bookstore.

The “librarians” where looking at him with open mouths so he said hi. He then went to a grocery store to pick up his groceries he checked his phone several times for the list. He suddenly bumped into someone while he was on his phone.

The person had one of his books under his arm and was looking at his phone. When he looked up and saw Mat he dropped his phone Mat managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

The man looked at the picture on the back of the book and back to Mat several times then sprinted off. Before Mat could give his phone back. Mat stared at the clean pristine phone it was 7 year old model. Mat decided to find who the phone belonged to. 

He found a name on the back it said Jack owned the phone along with his address. He went to the address but before he got there he bought the latest phone and put it in his pocket. When Mat got to the address he knocked on the door only to be answered by the same guy “hi Jack”.

Jack looked at Mat and squeaked Mat handed him both of the phones. Jack’s eyes bulged at the present “ I saw that you had a old model so I bought you a new one” “thanks” Jack squeaked. Jack’s house was a simple ranch “ can I come in” “sure why not” Jack replied. 

As soon as Mat came in he closed the door and “accidentally” brushed against Jack’s crotch. Feeling that Jack had a boner Mat looked at Jack who was beet red. Mat normally got horny when he went into town and saw a cute boy. Jack was one of those cute boys that was lucky enough to have Mat come to there house. Mat was very experienced with any form of sexual appeal. 

Surprisingly both boys had been boyfriends from middle school and had done this before. Jack was hoping that he could top but Mat took Jack’s pants off. Then he was palming Jack’s erection and sucking the tip through the fabric creating a wet spot. Then Mat took Jack’s boxers off and out popped a thick 9 inch cock. 

Mat was going to enjoy this he took the tip in his mouth and slowly kept making his way down the cock one inch at a time. Bobbing his head and licking a strip down Jack’s cock each time he came back to the tip until Jack came. Mat decided that Jack was his new fucktoy and future husband. 

They picked up right where they left off when they split up after highschool. They loved each other and after they were done with the blowjob and they went to sleep spooning.

*time skip*

Jack was moving into Mat’s house today he was happy and content. Both boys had their “first date” and “first kiss” they went to the movies and slept together. Like the perfect couple. “Are you ready” Mat asked “yeah” said Jack Jack had all of his stuff and was moving in. 

Mat was smiling and happy Mat was helping with Jack’s boxes. And unpacking them along the way into Mat’s bedroom they where both happy. Then Jack got on one knee in front of Mat and asked “will you marry me” Jack Asked “OH MY GOSH YES!”.

*time skip*

“We are gathered here today to join these two in Marriage, do you Jack take Mat to be your lawfully wedded husband” “yes” “do you Mat take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband” “yes” “you may kiss the husband”.

Then they both kissed Mat carried Jack off bridal style to their personal limo. “To home Jason” Jason just nodded and drove to their house. They were going yo there honeymoon in 4 days so they had that time to pack they were going to have a great honeymoon. THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading put prompts in the the comments below.


End file.
